


Janabar's Planet

by a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Play, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, LITERALLY, M/M, Mindfuck, Public Sex, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words/pseuds/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are bonded; but Spock doesn't want Bones to feel left out.<br/>So he thinks of some games they can all play.</p><p>Written for a prompt: Kirk and Spock are bonded and use the bond to make each other orgasm in public places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janabar's Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt, sort of.  
> http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=2043924#t2043924

Jim is going to kill him. Like, literally, seriously kill him.

Or maybe he'll just spank him.

Or make him cum during a boring disciplinary hearing. At a really quiet moment.

But either way, he's cross.

Admiral Komack is tasting the wine to see that it isn't corked; he offered the honour to Kirk, but in all honesty Jim wouldn't have known if it was corked if it had algae growing in it. Bones is next to Jim, telling Komack about changes to medical staffing, with pointed looks towards Sameera Patel, the Federation Health Advisor who has deigned to join them for this “relaxed” dinner. Admiral Alexander is talking about an important diplomatic mission he would like to send the Enterprise on when the upgrades to the warp core are complete, and Spock is opposite Jim and McCoy discussing the plan as enthusiastically as he ever talks about anything.

Except Spock isn't as interested as he sounds, because most of his attention is going towards teasing Jim.

On a cellular scale, Vulcan telepathy is simple excitation of neurons, and Jim's neurons are very excited indeed.

His cock doesn't get hard straight away. He engages in the conversation as much as necessary for him to not seem overly distant, but really he's mostly aware that every pleasure and pressure sensing nerve in his prostate is being stimulated simultaneously and rhythmically, as though something is pressing slowly past it again and again.

Bonding with Spock hadn't been precisely intentional; it had crept up on them over time until one day several months before, Spock had turned up in Jim's room, sheepish to an impossible degree, and announced that he had mated with him telepathically by mistake. Oops.

Jim had been secretly honoured and endeared at the time.

Now he was horny and stuck at a formal event. It must show, just a little, because Bones is casting him furtive glances.

He knows McCoy feels left out, now that they are what they are; Spock knows, too, and he keeps setting up things like this, where both he and Bones can gang up against Kirk to make him feel more included. Well, that and he's a secret voyeur, who is about to become a not-so-secret voyeur if he keeps this up.

He does, a phantom slip and slide against Jim's prostate, an imaginary fullness and an unbearable but barely there stretch. His ass is unbreached and unlubricated, but he can feel the slickness, the wetness, ghost fingers stretching him open and fucking him hard.

He whimpers.

Komack looks round in surprise, and the Health Advisor follows his lead.

“Sorry, frog in my throat.” He's bright red, and it doesn't help that he can tell from the look on Bones' face that he _knows_. But Jim can't risk a pleading or knowing look at his CMO, because the unprofessionalism would be picked up on immediately.

Spock is talking about political parties on the Kol peninsular of Janabar's Star.

“It would seem unlikely that the Jana Alliance will prevail in the North. What do you think Captain?”

Jim blinks. He's completely lost; he doesn't even know who the Jana Alliance is, let alone who they represent. Admiral Alexander looks expectantly at him.

He can hear Spock in his ear, as though he's really talking, but it's just through the bond. _The People's Republic is anti-slavery has the greater support in the area._ An imaginary nail scrapes lightly over Jim's prostate.

“I'd advise the Federation to go into discussion with the People's Republic. They've got more support among the local inhabitants and its ethics are more in keeping with ours.” He has no idea how he manages to say it. His cock is leaking precum onto his black pants, conflicting with the sensation and the image in his head, of a rough tongue lapping it away.

 _You're fucking dead later._ He thinks back; he gets no response.

Instead, fingers are all over him, pinching his nipples, thrusting in to join the others in his ass. He knows how much Spock loves fingers...

His ass is twitching, and he's grateful for the slightly-too-high tables, because his hips jerk without his permission.

Bones' hand lands gently on his thigh, sliding up and stroking the inside gently just and inch below where Jim's cock is straining out to meet him. His anus is pulsing and squeezing against nothing as Spock fingerfucks him relentlessly, stretching and scissoring and pumping in and out.

Jim makes a strangled noise and disguises it as a cough.

“But they are poor and will require heavy investment on our part.” Alexander muses.

This rubs Spock up the wrong way, who telepathically rubs Jim's cock in all of the right ways as he responds, “The purpose of the Federation is to seek justice and democratic rule free from servitude for all of it's members, not to support the cheapest option.”

Bones' hand has moved up, resting on Jim's cock through his pants and rubbing up and down the length in subtle strokes that oppose what Spock is doing with his mind. Jim's thighs are shaking, he's sure he must be sweating profusely, and he's fading out of the conversation completely.

He fucks up into McCoy's palm, once, twice, three times, his movements having no bearing on Spock's stimulation of him, and comes with a cry that he has just enough of his wits left to turn into a coughing fit.

“Captain Kirk, you're clearly too ill for this!” Komack admonishes.

Jim rides his orgasm out into Bones' hand, white cum doubtlessly staining his pants, and keeps on coughing to disguise the shuddering.

For a few seconds he just breathes.

“Sorry Admiral, he was fine earlier,” Leonard cuts in for him, turning to Jim as though to assess him.

Jim waves it away. “I'll be fine, just had something stuck in my throat.”

He stuffs a piece of bread into his mouth and gulps it down with water.

 _When I'm done with you you're never gonna sit down again._ He thinks, looking over at Spock.

Spock doesn't even blink, his attention turned entirely to his soup and the political complexities of Janabar's Planet, but his pupils are blown far too wide for the comfortable light levels of the restaurant.

Bones squeezes his sticky cock through his ruined pants and then pulls away to dig into his own food as it arrives.

He'll get the bastards back if it kills him. 


End file.
